battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M416
The M416 '''(also known as the '''HK416) is an Assault Rifle made by German firearms company Heckler & Koch. Designed in 2005, the M416 fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round, which allows it to use STANAG magazines from other NATO weapons, but also makes the M416 fairly deadly at medium to long range. The gun has a rate of fire of around 600 rounds per minute, which is relatively standard for an Assault Rifle, and can mount optics, grenade launchers and grips to the numerous Picatinny rails mounted on the weapon. It is featured in ''Battlefield: Bad Company'' and ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' . Battlefield: Bad Company In the game, the HK416 is named the M416. In singleplayer, it is the first weapon the player starts with and so on in every mission (except for Crash and Grab). Marlowe and Redford always have it in cutscenes. In multiplayer, it is the default assault rifle issued to the American Assault kit. It has average stats and is capable of killing in 8-10 shots. Like every other Assault Rifle in the game, it has a 50 round magazine, 150 rounds in reserve and an under-barrel grenade launcher. Compared to other assault rifles, it has very clear iron sights which are good for pinpoint accuracy. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the M416 is the 6th assault rifle issued to the Assault kit requiring 35000 points to unlock. It has a 30 round magazine with a grenade launcher, and can be further modified with a red dot sight or 4x rifle scope. It is fairly accurate at long range, but burst firing is recommended as the automatic nature causes wide bullet spread. It is also effective at close range, but is still outclassed by SMGs and shotguns. It is highly favored by higher level players due to it being very balanced and being effective at almost all ranges. Trivia *When the M416's grenade launcher is fired, the player model does not have his finger on the trigger of the M203, in both third, and first person. *In'' Battlefield: Bad Company 2, this weapon is rarely unscoped, since the point of impact is slightly off-center with the ironsights. *In ''Battlefield: Bad Company, the player re-cocks the gun by pulling the charging handle on the back of the gun. *Unlike most of the returning weapons from Battlefield: Bad Company, the M416 has a completely different sound and reloading animation in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. In the first game, the reloading animation was the same as the M16's, but in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 the player doesn't pull back the charging handle, unlike on the M16. *In Battlefield: Bad Company and ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2, as with most other weapons, the M416 appears to be a left handed variant because in both Bad Company games, the ejection port is on the left side, as opposed to the right handed variant which the ejection port is on the right side of the firearm. Gallery File:BFBC_M416.jpg|The M416 in ''Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Final Ignition. 700px-M416.JPG|The M416 with a 4X Rifle Scope in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor in multiplayer. M416BC.jpg|The M416 in an earlier build of Battlefield: Bad Company. Note the Woodland Camo that was not kept in the final release. External Links M416 on Wikipedia Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Assault Rifles Category:Carbines